A perola preciosa
by Akasuna no Luna
Summary: Um amor para sempre eterno.


_**A Perola Preciosa.**_

**As lagrimas da Ônix.**

**Vuelve**

_Volte_

Como fogo aquilo me queimava, me queimava por dentro e me machucava como nunca senti igual. Lembro-me perfeitamente de seus olhos cristalinos derrubando lagrimas e mais lagrimas enquanto você desesperadamente tentava me fazer crer em suas palavras. E eu cego com meu ciúmes e meu jeito possessivo não a levei a serio. Suas suplicas. "-Meu amor acredite eu nunca faria isso... - Você soluçava fortemente enquanto segurava minhas mãos. -" "-Agora você vem como a santa virgem né? - E eu arranquei minha mão de seu alcance enquanto ria do seu rosto nervoso. -" Você foi embora, mais largou seu mais precioso sentimento comigo. Você me marcou você simplesmente me fez chorar com a sua partida.

**Algo me dice, que ya no volverás**

**Estoy seguro que esta vez**

**No habrá marcha atrás.**

_Algo me diz que você não voltará_

_Tenho certeza que desta vez_

_Não haverá como voltar atras._

Recebi apenas algumas ligações suas logicamente meu orgulho não me permitiu atende-las, eu queria fazer você sentir a mesma dor de traição que eu sentia. Queria fazer você sofrer e chorar como eu me encontrava. Eu queria causar dor em você, queria fazer você sentir vontade de morrer... Eu apenas queria fazer você sentir como eu me sentia. Egoísmo. Eu fui um egoísta de marca maior.

Bebia até altas horas e o sono só me levava até você aquilo me matava. Mantive-me bêbado a maior parte do tempo.

**Después de todo fui yo, a decirte que no**

**Sabes bien que no es cierto**

**Estoy muriendo por dentro. Uhmmm.**

_Depois de tudo fui eu que disse não_

_Sabes bem que não é certo_

_Estou morrendo por dentro._

Depois de algum tempo você ainda me procurou, aquilo me matou por dentro. Vê-la entrando por minha porta. Eu sabia que se você tentasse você conseguiria ter a mim de volta... Mais você não tentou. Você apenas me trouxe algumas roupas e a chave do meu apartamento. Você havia desistido de vir atrás.

Era orgulhoso e apenas mandei-te embora.

"-Já fez o que tinha que fazer, agora vá se esfregar em qualquer um dos seus machos."

Você apenas suspirou com essa acusação, veio em minha direção chorando e me deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

"-Achei que você confiasse mais em mim..."

Você deixou meu nome morrer em suas falas, enquanto enxugava as lagrimas e sorria. Um sorriso falso e triste, e se retirou de minha casa.

**Y ahora es que me doy cuenta**

**Que sin ti, no soy nada.**

**He perdido las fuerzas**

**He perdido las ganas.**

_Agora me dou conta_

_De que sem você não sou nada._

_Perdi as forças_

_Perdi as vontades._

Quando me dei conta de quem sem você eu não era nada, fui atrás da verdade.

Já haviam se passado meses mais eu ainda a amava como louco, eu ainda a queria embaixo dos meus lençóis sentindo você vibrar conforme fazíamos amor. Do seu jeito de me abraçar quando terminávamos nossos jantares românticos. E do seu suspiro em meu pescoço. Como aquilo me fazia falta. Eu necessitava segurar sua nuca e vê-la se derretes em arrepios e risadas. Nunca entendi o que aquilo significava até você me dizer com seu jeitinho tímido e fofo.

"-É um lugar sensível amor!" -Você me disse como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.-

Ri enquanto lembrava-se do seu corpo pequeno e sensível, do jeito que elevava o tronco quando fazíamos amor.

**He intentado encontrarte en otras personas.**

**No es igual, no es lo mismo.**

**Nos separa un abismo**

_Tenho tentado entrar-te em outras pessoas_

_Não é igual, não é o mesmo_

_Um abismo nos separa._

Estava escuro, a musica alta entrava por meus ouvidos, enquanto piscava uma luz que me deixava tonto. Lembro-me de virar outro copo na boca e sentir o liquido quente descer por minha garganta. Uma garçonete vestida com uma saia colada um top rosa com um colete preto por cima veio na minha direção novamente. Suas botas de salto a faziam ficar quase da minha altura ou maior comigo sentado.

Ela me disse em meus ouvidos seu numero de telefone e a hora que saia do trabalho. Algo que não dei importância, só queria sexo fácil e ela me daria.

Na hora de sair ela estava com um sobre tudo de couro enquanto sorria indo a direção do meu carro.

"Então você pode dirigir mesmo?"

Fiz que sim e entrei no carro, meu reflexo estava fraco mais eu ainda cismei de continuar.

Acelerava enquanto a jovem de cabelos róseos ao meu lado ria e cantava com o som, nem um pouco assustada com as minhas ultrapassagens perigosas.

Fomos até minha casa e fizemos sexo.

**Vuelve!**

**Que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Oh, vuelve!**

**Que me falta el aire, si tú no estás**

**Oh, vuelve**

**Nadie ocupará tu lugar...**

_Volte,_

_Que sem você minha vida vai embora_

_Oh, volte_

_Pois me falta o ar se você não está_

_Oh,volta_

_Nada ocupara seu lugar_

Sakura era boa de cama, isso eu não posso negar. Satisfazia-me fisicamente. E como satisfazia. Mais ela só servia para o físico, porque para o emocional ela não poderia nem existir. O sexo com ela era bom, mais o seu era melhor. Sakura gritava e dava escândalos enquanto ria. Você suspirava e falava palavras de amor em tom baixo em meus ouvidos. Eu tinha cuidado com seu corpo e meu toque era leve. Sakura exigia que fosse pesado e que deixasse marcas. Ela gostava de sentir dor enquanto se relacionava com outros homens. O oral com ela foi regular, ela era boa mais estava tão emocionada em estar daquele jeito comigo que se empolgou. Você era a perfeição, até mesmo no nosso primeiro oral você arrasou com aquela rosada.

Lembro-me de no final de todo amor que fazíamos você me dava um selinho e dizia que me amava e queria filhos comigo. Eu não sorria, mais dizia que lhe daria o que você quisesse. Mais com Sakura era diferente. Ela apenas me lambeu e se levantou pegando suas roupas. Eu a olhei interrogativo.

-É meu amorzinho, eu tenho uma casa e marido para voltar... –Ela me sorriu vendo minha cara de mais curioso ainda.- Ops acho que falei de mais... –Ela riu alto.-Obrigada pelo sexo garanto que você é muito melhor que meu marido... –Ela riu.- E acho que fui muito melhor q a sua ex, você gêmeo fortemente o Meu nome, então aquela virgenzinha não deveria ser capaz de fazer um terço do que e...

Eu prensei aquela rosada na parede com força, estava irado, ninguém falava assim de você.

-Você não chega aos pés da Hinata sua puta... –Respirei fundo. - Ela não é minha ex...

-Você ta me machucando! –Ela disse com os olhos esbugalhados de medo. -

-Vai embora e nunca mais ouse voltar ou falar novamente da Hinata, ou eu te mato! –Eu a olhei nos olhos e apertei mais ainda os seus braços. - Você entendeu?

Ela abanou com a cabeça e eu a libertei.

-Só estava tentando te dar consolo Sa...

-VAI EMBORA! –Lhe gritei mais alto me virando para ela. -

A vi correr, e depois daquele dia nunca mais trombei com a rosada novamente.

**Sobra tanto espacio, si no estás.**

**No paso un minuto, sin pensar.**

**Sin ti la vida lentamente, se me va.**

_Sobra tanto vazio se você não está_

_Não passo um minuto sem pensar_

_Sem você a vida lentamente vai embora_

Sentado no meu sofá vejo uma foto nossa, aquilo era para ser atual, mais só me trazia dor. Meu irmão pagava minhas contas, minha vida se fora e eu não estava mais me importando em viver.

Lembro-me vagamente de você vir a sala toda suja de farinha me xingando. Ou tentando.

"-Você deixa as coisas muito altas por aqui, olha a porcaria que eu fiz!."

E rindo fui até você te abraçando e deixando você me sujar com farinha.

Fizemos um bolo recheado de amor, e muitas risadas. Você me ensinou como sorrir para um problema, me ensinou como Chorar de felicidade. Mais me ensinou mesmo estando distante, a sentir sua falta e a sofrer pela distancia.

**Algo me dice ya no sirve de nada.**

**Tantas noches en vela, aferrado a mi almohada.**

_Algo me diz que não sirvo para mais nada._

_Tantas noites em vão, abraçado a minha almofada_

Sabia que meu egoísmo e meu orgulho haviam me levado aquilo. Ao meu momento triste a minha falta de animo e ao meu sofrimento.

Tentava te ligar quando notei que precisava ouvir sua voz. Mais seu telefone havia sido trocado imagino.

Ligava para seu primo e todos que eu conhecia que sabia que tinham contato com você.

Até com a sua melhor amiga que eu sempre achei que era uma boa pessoa eu tentei. Mais ela apenas me disse palavras frias e cruéis.

"-Você a fez sofrer constantemente, ela chorou por vários messes e você quer contato com ela? Ela está muito melhor sem você vá viver sua vida e esqueça a Hinata Uchiha"

E ela desligou o telefone e trocou seu chip igualmente.

Tentei ir a frente de sua casa inúmeras vezes, mais nunca tive coragem para continuar eu sempre parava quando via a esquina que me levaria a ela.

O que dizer quando você viesse me atender? Que eu me arrependia e precisava de você? Não tinha que ter uma idéia melhor.

**Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento.**

**Ahora es que te comprendo.**

**Ahora es, cuando te pierdo.**

_Se sozinho pudesse volta a um momento_

_Agora te compreendo_

_Agora que perdi._

Já havia se passado um ano desde a nossa separação. Eu havia retornado ao trabalho e a vida. Mais era apenas um robô sem vida. Fazia tudo Rob oticamente e não sorria mais. Tornei-me frio e mais arrogante do que já era. No trabalho fechava inúmeros contratos e estava cada vez mais rico. Pagava putas quando necessitava de sexo e não pensava mais em ser feliz.

Eu ainda tinha seu numero de celular e sua ultima carta de amor.

"Eu te amo seu bobinho" dizia no final com letras caprichadas e um adesivo em cima. Aquele apelido me fazia muito falta.

**Vuelve!**

**Que sin ti la vida se me va.**

**Oh, vuelve!**

**Que me falta el aire, si tú no estás**

**Oh, vuelve**

**Nadie ocupará tu lugar.**

_Volte,_

_Que sem você minha vida vai embora_

_Oh, volte!_

_Pois me falta o ar se você não está_

_Oh,volta_

_Nada ocupara seu lugar._

Decidido a ter-la de volta para mim, sai no meio do trabalho.

Sim eu havia me cansado de sofrer, de chorar e de sentir sua falta. Ia à frente de sua porta simplesmente implorar pelo perdão e o seu amor. Não sabia o que falar, mais que Deus me desse um apoio na hora.

Vi vários casais na rua, eu sorri pensando em ser mais um daqueles casais felizes que ali estavam.

Corria com o carro na direção de sua casa, e assim que cheguei o parei de qualquer jeito na frente. Já havia retirado a gravata e o terno estava jogado no banco de trás enquanto ia para o portão.

Um dos seguranças veio me atender.

"-Hyuuga Hinata, por favor!"

Disse com pressa e ele me encarou.

"-Quem deseja vê-la?"

"-Uchiha Sasuke"

Falei emitido um som alto.

"-Desculpe senhor Uchiha, mais recebi ordens explicitas de proibir a sua entrada ou qualquer tipo de contado com a senhorita Hyuuga"

Eu o olhei desnorteado, haviam proibido a minha entrada?

"-Você não entende é caso de vida ou morte!"

Eu disse e o segurança pareceu não se importar.

Eu o olhei e fui até mais a frente do portão.

Coçando os cabelos pensava em um mudo de falar com você.

E então a idéia

Enchi o ar em meus pulmões e dei o grito mais alto da minha vida.

"-HINATA!" - Gritei alto e bom som, repetidas vezes. -

"-Senhor Uchiha pare, se não serei obrigado a ir ai fora..."

Gritei novamente.

'-HINATA, HINATA, HINATA, HINATA... –Gritei varias vezes seu nome até que o segurança veio para cima de mim. -

**Sobra tanto espacio, si no estás.**

**No paso un minuto sin pensar.**

**Sin ti la vida lentamente, se me va.**

_Sobra tanto vazio se você não está._

_Não passo um minuto sem pensar._

_Sem você a vida lentamente vai embora._

E você veio ao meu encontro. Seus olhos abertos mostrando sua surpresa você veio até mim. Eu estava preso por vários seguranças e já estava sendo retirado dali quando sua voz cristalina fez mágica.

-Parem com isso. Sasuke-ch... san o que faz aqui? –Me perguntou errando o prefixo que usava para referir-se a mim.-

-Eu vim por você Hinata! Estou aqui pelo amor que nutro por você! –Falei tentando me soltar.- Sou um cara completamente apaixonado por você, um cara que até hoje se pega chorando pela sua falta! Um cara que sem você não vê outro motivo para viver!

Eu disse e a vi colocar a mão onde ficava seu coração dentro de si.

-Mais Sasuke...

Eu a interrompi.

-Por favor, Hinata, eu te imploro que me perdoe, não sou nada sem você! Sim eu sai com outras mulher mais foi apenas para tentar te esquecer, mais não funcionou não adiantou, você não saia da minha cabeça do meu coração e nem da minha alma! É você Hinata! É você Hinata!

A vi dar um passo para trás e seus olhos ameaçando derramar lagrimas.

-Sou eu o que Sasuke? –Disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. -

-É você a mulher da minha vida! A mãe que me dará os filhos mais perfeitos, a mulher que me fará sorrir quando tudo estiver perdido a mulher que cuidará da minha vida! Hinata não me deixe! –Falei ajoelhado no chão enquanto ela começava a chorar. -

-O que me diz nana? –A chamei pelo antigo apelido que havia lhe dado. -

-Eu... Eu...

-O que está acontecendo aqui amor? –A vi limpar os olhos quando um cara de cabelos espetado apareceu vindo ao seu lado. - Ouvi os berros dele La de dentro!

Ele disse me encarando com olhos curiosos.

**Y a pesar que fui yo!**

**A decirte que no!**

**Sin embargo aquí, sigo insistiendo te!**

_E apesar de ter sido eu!_

_Que disse não!_

_Ainda insisto,aqui eu sigo insistindo!_

Vi aquele cara colocar os braços ao redor dos seus ombros e te puxar para o lado dele.

-Nada meu querido ele já estava indo embora... –Você sorriu um sorriso falso enquanto me olhava. - Já faz um ano Sasuke-san... Você não tem o direito de aparecer aqui e dizer essas coisas... –Apesar de duras suas palavras você as dizia com calma. - Vá embora, por favor... E dessa vez, não volte nunca mais.

Aquilo foi um choque para mim. Vi você se virar e segurando a mão daquele cara de cabelos espetados você desapareceu casa adentro. E eu fiquei ali imóvel e sem reação.

Imaginei que você estivesse namorando aquele cara. Aquilo acabou comigo, e dessa vez não quis mais saber da vida. Só comia quando Naruto vinha em casa e me obrigava. Não queria mais fazer nada.

Uma vez eu sonhei com você. No sonho estávamos correndo por um gramado verde e você sorria para mim, enquanto eu lhe segurava pela cintura.

Eu a ouvia chamar por meu nome. Sua voz parecia tão real que não quis acordar.

Seu toque quente em meu ombro me sacudindo. Aquilo não era real mais não queria acordar.

Algo me fez acordar enquanto chamava meu nome fora do sonho. Remexi-me tentando não perde-la de foco. Mais cada vez mais você desaparecia.

-Hinata! –com olhos fechados eu te chamava ignorando quem quer que fosse que estivesse tentando me acordar. - Hinata! –Falei mais alto vendo seu sorriso desaparecer, e você as afastar. - HINATA! –Gritei abrindo os olhos e olhando com fúria para quem estava ao meu lado.

A minha surpresa foi que quem ali estava era você. Sentada ao lado da minha cama com lagrimas nos olhos.

Olhei-te. Você não disse nada, mais eu a puxei para mim lhe colocando deitada em minha cama enquanto minha boca se concentrava na sua.

Eu te amava e não me importava o motivo que havia te trazido até meu quarto eu apenas precisava de você.

Senti suas mãos leves vindas em minhas costas enquanto me acariciava chorando. Separei nosso beijo indo em direção a sua blusa a arrancando de forma brusca e nada gentil. Você colaborou voltando a me beijar.

Retirou seus sapatos e logo suas pernas estavam em volta da minha cintura e seus joelhos em cima da minha cama, te joguei na cama enquanto beijava seu pescoço sua barriga seus seios cada pedacinho seu eu beijava.

-Eu te amo! –Disse em meio aos beijos. - Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto! –Lhe disse em voz alta enquanto abaixava suas calças. -

**Vuelve!**

**Que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Oh, Vuelve!**

**Que me falta el aire, si tú no estás**

**Oh, Vuelve!**

**Nadie ocupará tu lugar**

_Volte_

_Pois sem você minha vida vai embora_

_Oh, volte!_

_Pois me falta o ar se você não está_

_Oh, volte!_

_Ninguém ocupará seu lugar._

Possui-te ali mesmo naquele quarto sem saber ao menos o motivo de você ter vindo até meu quarto. Beijava-lhe acariciava e te fazia minha. Você gemia em meus ouvidos meu nome enquanto chorava e dizia que me amava também.

Eu não pensei em nada apenas ficamos juntos a noite inteira e fizemos amor. O melhor amor que já tínhamos feitos.

Você fez aquilo que eu mais amava. Deu-me um selinho e deitou sua cabeça em meu peito mais não disse mais nada.

-Você me fez falta... –Te disse lhe abraçando. - Nunca mais vou deixá-la sair de perto de mim novamente. -

Você riu.

-Aquela conversa em frente minha casa... –Colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha você me olhou. - Era verdade?

-Todas as palavras! –Disse sem duvida. - Naruto me contou que aquele dia você não tinha saído comigo por que estava preparando minha festa de aniversario particular... – Abaixei a cabeça. - Me desculpe nana, me desculpe eu fui um idiota, ouvi a voz do organizador e já criei mentiras em minha cabeça...

-Sasuke você não confiou em mim, esse foi o problema, me viu chorar e não confiou...

Ele abaixei a cabeça a apertando contra mim.

-Eu queria matar aquele cara mais nunca descobri quem era... –Disse e olhei para o alto. - Tive tanto medo de te perder nana que acabei fazendo isso sozinho... Perdoe-me! Perdoe-me por meus erros, não me faça ficar sem você novamente! Por favor! –Implorei esquecendo-me daquele seu companheiro. Separe-se daquele cabeludo, ele não merece você!

Vi você rir e não me importei.

-Você é minha e não vou dividi-la com aquele homem! Por favor, volte para mim!

Vi você rir e se sentar enquanto ria sem se controlar.

-O que foi nana? Não acredita em mim? –Estava começando a ficar bravo vendo sua reação. -

-Kiba é gay Sasuke! –Você disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.- Não viu ele com maquiagem?

-Nem prestei atenção, quando ele colocou seus braços a sua volta eu me desliguei do resto... –Disse ficando vermelho. -

-Eu amo você Sasuke e nenhum outro... –Disse-me sorrindo enquanto me beijava. - Mais quero que me prometa que independentemente do que acontecer, você me amará e ficaremos juntos para sempre! –E me olhando você continuou. - E mesmo que algo nós separe nossas almas estarão juntas para sempre... Combinado?

Eu sorri e a puxei para mim.

-Humm proposta difícil essa hein.

Você me deu uma cotovelada calma.

-Ta, ta, ta... –Disse rindo. - Nem a morte e nem depois dela vai conseguir apagar o que sinto por você! Você é minha garota ta difícil de entender? –Segurei seu rosto de beijando e a vendo sorrir. -

-Sempre... –Dissemos juntos. -

**Vuelve!**

**Que sin ti la vida se me va!**

**Oh, Vuelve!**

**Que me falta el aire, si tú no estás**

**Oh, Vuelve**

**Nadie ocupará tu lugar!**

_Volte_

_Pois sem você minha vida vai embora_

_Oh, volte_

_Pois me falta o a se você não está_

_Oh, volte_

_Ninguém ocupará seu lugar_

Messes depois estávamos juntos e você havia engravidado. Marcamos nosso casamento e estávamos felizes. Até que uma ligação acaba com tudo.

Era do hospital e dizia que você estava internada em estado grave.

Corri para o hospital e mais tarde fui descobrir que você tinha Leucemia aquilo me matou. Você estava em estado grave com agulhar por todas as veias e médicos vinte quatro horas do seu lado.

Perguntei a um medico se você sobreviveria... Ele não soube me responder.

Você ficou internada por muito tempo messes, eu ia te visitar sempre e em um dia consegui falar com você.

-Não consegui contar Sasuke... –Você disse fraca. -

-Tudo bem meu amor não se preocupe... –Disse sorrindo tentando conter as lagrimas. -

-Aquele dia em que fui ao seu... Seu apartamento... –Você respirou. - Era para te falar... Que eu... Tinha Leucemia... Mais do jeito... Que você... Puxou-me... –Você começou a chorar. - Não tive forças de... Estragar o momento meu amor...

Sua voz morreu e você piscava lentamente.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui, e sempre estarei com você. Nós vamos sair dessa minha perola vamos sair dessa você vai ver!

Você começava a se recuperar, dia após dia você ia melhorando, já sorria e já conseguia se mexer. A criança ainda estava viva, nem os médicos acreditaram naquele milagre. Era impossível que a criança nascesse perfeita com você tendo leucemia.

Aquela simples criança era a sua única fonte de forças para não desistir. Escolhíamos nomes e recebíamos presentes era uma verdadeira alegria.

Estava deitado no sofá ao lado de sua cama quando você colocou uma de suas mãos em mim. Acordei em um pulo e a vi suando e tentando sorrir.

-Você vai ser papai! –Disse somente enquanto tentava agüentar a dor da contração. -

Demorei um pequeno tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, e assim que entendi corri sala afora indo atrás de um medico.

Você teve uma menina linda. A minha princesinha. Não queríamos saber o sexo até o nascimento, para nós o sexo da criança não fazia diferença apenas o nascimento do nosso amor era o suficiente e ali nos meus braços se encontrava nosso fruto do amor.

-Hinata... –Era o nome da pequenina. -

**(Vuelve)**

**(Ay, ay eh)**

**Vuelve ya.**

**Lo sé.**

**Nada es igual, nada es igual, nada es igual**

**Nada es.**

_(Volte)_

_(Ay, ay eh)_

_Voltar agora._

_Eu sei._

_Nada é igual, nada é igual, nada é igual_

_Nada é._

Assim que recebi a noticia do nascimento da minha filha, recebi a noticia da morte de minha esposa. Ela não agüentou o parto e faleceu na mesa.

Chorei um misto de felicidade e tristeza. Aquilo doía.

No seu velório levei Hinata filha comigo, era triste ter que chorar sorrir quando a jovenzinha batia as mãozinhas juntas e me olhava com seus olhos perolados.

Tão parecida com você meu anjo. Vivi minha vida inteira dando amor a minha filha. Fui um pai coruja que a proibiu de namorar, que a fez implorar para sair e que a fez chorar quando proibia a jovem de sair com os amigos. Mais nunca me arrependi de nada disso. Hoje a jovem é uma moça de respeito tem trabalho faculdade e está namorando tal de Rock Lee. Ele não é o homem ideal para ela, na verdade ela é muita areia para o caminhão dele. Mais eu deixei, a vi chorar vários dias por ele e sofrer dizendo que o amava. Preferi deixá-la finalmente seguir o mundo dela, sem nunca deixá-la realmente partir. Olhei para uma estrela bem brilhante no céu.

-Nana onde quer que você estiver, saiba que ainda te amo e logo estarei ai com você.

-PAI CADE A LAZANHA?

Hinata gritou de baixo. Sorri enquanto descia respondendo.

-TA NO FORNO...

Obrigado por tudo... Minha perola.

**Fim.**

**Yoo  
><strong>Bom essa é minha 3° one-shot postada aqui, e espero que apreciem, eu sei que ficou bem meloso, mas quando ouvi essa musica fui escrevendo e deu nisso.

Espero agradar.

Beijokass.

**Luna-chan.**

_**(Obs: eu também postei ela no AF então não se assustem se virem ela por la.)**_


End file.
